Once Nothing
Once Nothing is a southern metal band that began out of Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania in the United States. The band formed in 2000, with the lineup of Todd Lowry on Vocals, Ryan Carroll on Guitars, David Burkes on Bass, and Kevin Hough on Drums. The band released five EPs, a compilation, and a full-length. The band disbanded on February 8, 2009, and reunited on May 24, 2012, and have continued onward since, as an independent act. History Once Nothing began in 2000, with the lineup of Todd Lowry on Vocals, Ryan Carroll on Guitars, David Burkes on Bass, and Kevin Hough on Drums. The four would hire on Josh Branas on Guitars in 2002, and record an EP, titled And the Blood of the Wicked Shall Flow Like a River. Two years, later, in 2005, the band followed up with their sophomore EP, A Reckoning. In 2005, Hough and Carroll departed from the band. Burkes took over Guitars for Carroll, while Steve Lucarelli joined on Bass and Giuseppe Capolupo, formerly of Demise of Eros, joined on Drums. In 2006, the band recorded a third EP, with their new lineup, titled Voice of the Paragon, which set the band up with CI Records, a local label in Pennsylvania, who had once held August Burns Red, Texas in July, and Auburn."CI Records Artists". CI Records. Retrieved on February 4, 2019. 2007 followed up with Earthmover, the band's first release through a label. On January 15, 2008, the band released their debut album, First Came the Law through Solid State Records, a label that had hosted August Burns Red, Living Sacrifice, Zao, and Becoming the Archetype. In August 2008, Branas announced his departure from the band, with Jordan Tomb taking over Guitars. Lucarelli and Capolupo departed from the band as well, which led Lowry to set a final show on April 5th, with a lineup of Lowry, Burkes, Branas, Lucarelli, Capolupo, Tomb, with Carroll and Hough on "How to Build a Sandcastle". On May 29 and 30, 2010, the band reunited for two local shows. On May 24, 2012, the band announced an official reunion.Trimboli, Grant (May 24, 2012). "Once Nothing Are Back Together". Underneath the Gun. Retrieved on February 5, 2019. The following year, the band released The Indiana Sessions, independently. The band followed up with a seeming hiatus until 2016, when they came back and performed more shows. They once again embarked into another hiatus following the shows. Members Current * Todd Lowry - Vocals (2000-2009, 2012-present) * David Burkes - Bass (2000-2005), Guitars (2005-2007, 2012-present) * Josh Branas - Guitars (2002-2008, 2012-present) * Steve Lucarelli - Bass (2005-2008, 2012-present) * Giuseppe Antonio Caplupo - Drums (2005-2008, 2012-present) Former * Ryan Carroll - Guitars (2000-2005) * Geoff Jenkins - Guitars, Backing Vocals (2007-2009) * Jordan Tomb - Guitars (2008-2009) * Kevin Hough - Drums (2000-2005) Timeline TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal format:yyyy ScaleMajor = increment:2 start:2000 ScaleMinor = increment:1 start:2000 Colors = id:vocals value:red legend:Vocals id:guitars value:teal legend:Guitars id:bass value:blue legend:Bass guitar id:drums value:purple legend:Drums id:live value:magenta legend:Other_members id:studio value:black legend:Studio album id:EP value:gray(0.55) legend:Other_release id:text value:black id:bars value:gray(0.95) Legend = orientation:vertical position:bottom columns:4 ScaleMajor = increment:1 start:2000 BackgroundColors=bars:bars LineData = layer:back color:studio at:01/15/2008 color:EP at:01/01/2003 at:01/01/2005 at:01/01/2006 at:06/02/2006 at:07/24/2007 at:05/21/2013 BarData = bar:Todd text:"Todd Lowry" bar:Ryan text:"Ryan Carroll" bar:Josh text:"Josh Branas" bar:Geoff text:"Geoff Jenkins" bar:Jordan text:"Jordan Tomb" bar:David text:"David Brukes" bar:Steve text:"Steve Lucarelli" bar:Kevin text:"Kevin Hough" bar:Guiseppe text:"Guiseppe Capolupo" PlotData = width:11 textcolor:black align:left anchor:from shift:(10,-4) bar:Todd from:start till:04/05/2009 color:vocals bar:Todd from:05/29/2010 till:05/30/2010 color:vocals bar:Todd from:05/24/2012 till:end color:vocals bar:Ryan from:start till:01/01/2005 color:guitars bar:Josh from:01/01/2002 till:08/01/2008 color:guitars bar:Josh from:05/29/2010 till:05/30/2010 color:guitars bar:Josh from:05/24/2012 till:end color:guitars bar:Jordan from:08/01/2008 till:04/05/2009 color:guitars bar:Geoff from:01/01/2007 till:04/05/2009 color:guitars bar:David from:start till:01/01/2005 color:bass bar:David from:01/01/2005 till:04/05/2009 color:guitars bar:David from:05/29/2010 till:05/30/2010 color:guitars bar:David from:05/24/2012 till:end color:guitars bar:Steve from:01/01/2005 till:04/05/2009 color:bass bar:Steve from:05/29/2010 till:05/30/2010 color:bass bar:Steve from:05/24/2012 till:end color:bass bar:Kevin from:start till:01/01/2005 color:drums bar:Guiseppe from:01/01/2005 till:04/05/2009 color:drums bar:Guiseppe from:05/29/2010 till:05/30/2010 color:drums bar:Guiseppe from:05/24/2012 till:end color:drums width:3 bar:Geoff from:01/01/2007 till:04/05/2009 color:vocals }} Discography Studio albums * First Came the Law (2008) EPs * And the Blood of the Wicked Shall Flow Like a River (2003) * A Reckoning (2005) * Voice of the Paragon (2006) * Earthmover (2007) * The Indiana Sessions (2013) Compilations * This City is Surrounded (2003-2006) (2006) References Category:Christian Metal Bands Category:Metalcore Bands Category:Southern Metal Bands Category:Sludge Metal Bands Category:Solid State Records Bands Category:United States artists